darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Decepticons on Tour
Back to 2010 Logs Goa Slipstream Lockpick Bigshot First Aid Lifeline Goa looks quite smug gliding toward Polyhex' runway astride a glowing turquoise jet. Slipstream is waiting on the airstrip, looking up to spot Goa apparently practicing jet judo on Firestorm. She chuckles a bit at the sight. Firestorm finally reached the Polyhex, unfurling her landing gear as she came in for landing. Her wheels screeched a few times as they gingerly touched the runway, her engines shutting down as rudders caught the air to bring her to a gentle stop. "Alright, ride's over. Can I transform now?" Goa puts his scythes away and shifts backwards slightly. "Am I stopping you?" He waves to Slipstream, still grinning warmly. Slipstream shakes her head a bit, "I see he convinced you to give him a ride, I do hope it wasn't too uncomfortable." she muses. "I suppose not." Firestorm would suddenly shift her parts and transform into robot mode, bumping Goa from her back so he'd land none-too-pleasantly onto the pavement. "Uncomfortable? Not at all. We went for a bit of sightseeing, right?" She'd dust herself off as she smirked to the mech on the ground. Goa thunks onto his back, laughing aloud as he tries to rock back to his feet. Flight rush much? "Mercury shower never hurt anyone. Eheh..." One scythe snaps out and provides enough torque for him to flip onto his feet. "I miss anything here at base?" Slipstream looks between you two and smiles, "Sightseeing. All right." she produces her data pad, "I got that list down to five potentials, wanted you two to look it over and see if you agree with my findings." Firestorm came up beside the other femme, optics narrowing as she peered at the list. "Hrm.... Can't say I recognize anyone here, sorry." She'd rub the back of her neck as she straightened up, hoping Goa knew anyone there. Goa trails behind Firestorm, stepping around under a wing once she stops. "I had time to go through my databanks a few times over, what with the shoddy recharge," he simultaneously smirks and glares at Slipstream, "Nothing. That Cubi kept showing up in annotation records on the logs I was finding, though." Now he looks more grim. Slipstream nods, "Well seems like we should investigate Cubicron and find out if he's even around anymore then." Firestorm nodded as well, "Sounds like a plan. Ready for another flight?" She'd grin widely at Goa. Slipstream notes, "We don't have to fly, can just head down through the prison complex. Firestorm pushed out her lower lip in a mock pout, "Aw, ruin my fun, why don't yah." Goa rocks back on his heels, continuing to smirk at Slipstream for a moment, then nodding to Firestorm. "Much as I'd like to, Firey, no point in wasting energon." He mumbles something about "squabbling" and chuckles. "I need to hit the reserves, on that note." The mech wastes no time skating away to find an energon cooler. Slipstream smiles at Firestorm, "We'd still have to head down anyway and I wouldn't recommend flying in the tunnels." Goa yells over his shoulder, "Didn't stop you, Slips!" Firestorm shrugged lightly, then turned to Slip as Goa left to fill his energon. "Well, let's head down there anyway. He'll catch up." Slipstream checks her own energon reserves and nods. "Yes, we can chat on the way." she smiles, gesturing toward the sky, "We can at least fly to the prison." -- cut to Cubicron -- Slipstream leads Firestorm straight to Cubicron and looks around, "Hmm I wonder where we should start." she mutters. Firestorm’s crimson optics scanned carefully as they made their way into Cubicron. "Erf... I never did like this place much. The Syk problem has really run it into the ground..." The seeker shifted her wings uncomfortably, though kept a strong poise in case anyone had thoughts of jumping them. Goa taps Firestorm on the back, energon ration in the other hand. "Thought you'd sneak out without me, mm?" He ducks under her wing and stands in front of them both to get a better look, folding his blades out to look more intimidating -- they momentarily droop. "... different than I left it. Maybe not a bad thing. Probably, though..." He looks over his shoulder to Slipstream dimly. "What do you think?" Speaking of Syk... A hover car suddenly drops out of nowhere right behind the two, skidding to a halt on its' repulsors a foot off the ground, bobbing up and down crazily there as green-tinted headlights flicker wildly "I /hate/ it when the road ends." Slipstream hmms to Goa and was about to say something when something drops behind them, she turns with lariat in hand. Scanning for identifying marks... finding none. "Hmm a local." Firestorm huffed softly, a bit more focused on being alert than replying to his comments. Since she was at the back she'd whirl around at the sound of someone behind them, her blades immediately extending and pointing right up at the grill of the local. The local whirls there, bobbing lazily before stating, slurred 'You could put someone's optic out like that. Why are you standing in the road?" Goa peeks under the two seekers' wings again, peering at the hover car. "That's a good question," He taps Firestorm's ankle with a knuckle. "Don't give these guys too much trouble." Slipstream circles around to get the local trapped so he cannot run anywhere... or in this case hover off. "Didn't know this was a road, mind if we ask you a few questions?" she inquires. Lockpick turns to keep facing Firestorm, as though fascinated with her shiny blades. "... Sure. I don’t mind. I don’t know if I'll know the answers. Some answers may cost you though." he points out. "Sorry. I tend to get a bit edgy around this city." Firestorm quickly pulled her blades back in with a 'shunk' before. "Cost? Erf...” She'd glower at the streamline mech, assuming he'd just use it to get a fix or something. Goa scoots forward on his heels. "Looking for an old physician. Would've been down here in Cubi about the time Megatron came into power." He glares down at the car, but his features are soft. Sympathetic? Lockpick pauses at that, and then he tips sideways, until he was perpendicular to the ground '... There's one old grumpy medic. She’s not very nice. Ripped a door off." Slipstream keeps her lariat out for just in case, "In other words a medic that would be at least 3500 vorns old, if not older." Firestorm crossed her arms over her chest, "You know her name at all?" Lockpick starts to roll slowly onto his back, headlights flickering green "Woaaah." Goa tilts his head... Yeah, definitely different. He snaps two fingers together in front of Lockpick. "Give us directions. I'll trade." He holds up the half-finished ration with a nonplussed look. Lockpick blinks his headlights a few times "... straight down the ramp in the Heavily Shuttered Building." he responds simply, popping open his hood for the treat. Slipstream moves to keep Lockpick in place. "I don't think that's the medic we are looking for... you sure that's the only medic that would have been working here about 2500 vorns ago?" "Maybe?" guesses Lockpick, the hood still hanging open "It could be. I don’t ask ladies their ages." Goa looks over to Slipstream, taking a sip of the energon himself. "Is it worth checking out or not? I always tried to speed through this place... before." "C'mon, I'm sure you know a little more than that." Firestorm crooned in a flirty tone, though she had a rather wicked smile as blade extended to push against his hood, pressing it farther back than was comfortable. Slipstream smiles a bit at Firestorms tactic. "I think he needs to prove his worth before we give him a thing." Lockpick is nudged, and continues to float backwards without stopping himself. The hood snaps closed in irritation "Well, ask me something I know an answer to then." he notes irritably +Roll: Goa rolls against his Terrify Software and fails by 42! The total roll was 46. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Terrify Software and fails by 43! The total roll was 47. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Terrify Software and fails by 1! The total roll was 41. Lockpick starts to giggle more. +Roll: Firestorm rolls against her Terrify Software and fails by 8! The total roll was 40. Goa looks back at Lockpick, frowning. "Femme's got a point. ... Find us someone who does know?" The mech's voice is creaky as he stands, and his optics start darting around the street in a random pattern, bladed 'wings' still drooped. Lockpick starts to twitch with his laughter as he continues to snicker, before finally his repulsors kick off and he SLAMS to the ground in hysterics. Slipstream moves to block the backing up of Lockpick, "You stop moving." she insists. "Is he high?" she asks the others. Goa nods, trying not to start chuckling at the encounter himself. "Very." Firestorm grumbled loudly, "Mmhm." She'd mosey up to the laughing mech, nudging him with a foot. "Listen. Give us our info and I'll give yah some creds, deal?" Lockpick isn't going anywhere, but he isn’t halting his laughing any time soon. If he were in robot mode he'd be ROLFMAO Slipstream mmms softly, "I don't think we'll get anything out of him... unless...” she smiles and loops her lariat around him. "Let's see if I can drain off a bit of his high hmm?" Goa rubs the sides of the cone of his helmet. "Aren't Decepticons just supposed to take what they need, Firestorm? I'd find it pretty funny too." Lockpick giggles still "Ow. Hey that tickles." still snickering constantly. An optic twitched out of rage as Lockpick completely ignored her and continued laughing. "Well excuse me for taking your advice and 'not giving him any trouble'." Firestorm glared a bit at Goa, giving him a light whack on the head. Lockpick had just started to stop laughing when Firestorm smacks Goa, and with a Snort he starts up again, headlights blinking rapidly Slipstream focuses her mind, commanding the lariat to do its thing. It begins to glow and slowly starts to drain Lockpick. Goa just steps back, still a bit leery of Slipstream's lasso. "I didn't say I agreed." Slipstream looks at Goa, "Trust me, I know exactly what I am doing." Lockpick twitches a little, giggling somewhat "Hey, that tickles..." he flaps his doors a few times, wriggling it loose a little. Firestorm snorted softly, "Whatever gets him to stop laughing. Or else I'll have to get rough." Slipstream tightens the loop, keeping the drain going. She's beginning to feel a bit of a buzz as she leeches off his syk tainted energon. Lockpick wriggles further, backing up to try and slide out before the loop gets too tight "Hey now, I don’t even know your NAME, and you’re trying to do that to me?" he asks lewdly Goa turns around and mocks a lookout, guard posture, if only to remove himself from the comedy of this situation. "Look! We don't have time for your games!" Firestorm finally exploded, snarling as she slammed a hand down onto his hood, where she'd grip it tight at the opening before the windshield. Slipstream smiles softly, "We need answers, you less high will help get them." she points out as soberly as she can... considering she's only getting more buzzed. "Goodness how much of that Syk do you take?" +Roll: Firestorm rolls against her Terrify Software and succeeds by 7! The total roll was 25. +Roll: Lockpick rolls against its Intelligence Stat and fails by 13! The total roll was 13. +Roll: Lockpick rolls against its Courage Stat and fails by 13! The total roll was 13. A pause as he contemplates the question, even while starting to get rather antsy and restless "Not enough it seems. Why are you standing on the ceiling?" +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Awareness Stat and BOTCHES! Slipstream moves to take off the lariat before she gets too buzzed. She giggles a little... uh oh... maybe it's too late for that. Lockpick giggles as well as Slipstream does. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Awareness Stat and succeeds by 3! The total roll was 7. Firestorm let go of the giggling mech as she rubbed her face frustratedly with a hand. "Goa, can we just go on what this guy said? My pressure gauge is through the roof right now." Slipstream giggles again and says, "We'll just this building for this medic and find out if it’s the one we need, if not...” Goa turns back about. Giggle fit from the Cubi, sure, but he's not sure he's /ever/ heard Slipstream make a noise like that... "Oh, for the pit's sake. Sure, but do you even know where you're going?" Lockpick giggles LOUER at Slipstream again as he flips upside down "NOW you're right side up!" "Maybe... I've only been through here a few times. Never liked it, despite the love of danger." Firestorm fidgeted a bit as she looked around, this area kind of unfamiliar to her. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Awareness Stat and succeeds by 2! The total roll was 8. Slipstream giggles again at the 'pits sake' comment then points, "That looks like a heavily shuttered building to me." Lockpick wobbles back and forth now, giggling. Then he hovers forwards and nudges Goa "HEY! "Gentlemechs. Femmebots." The voice is almost instantly identifiable to anyone who's been in Cubicron for any period of time exceeding a week; it's the voice of Bigshot, the one and only (and perhaps it's fortunate that way) head of the 'Black Market'...supposedly. Of course, publically, the 'mech is only a Very Wealthy Investor in the Cubicron circuit. Publically. "Whatever seems to be the trouble on this perfectly fine day?" Bigshot strolls forward, holding out his hands. "Perhaps something I could be of soivas in resolvin'?" Lockpick suddenly rights himself, shutting off his green tinted headlights as he goes still "... They want to know something I don’t know. And the Femme, she's cute. Likes to tickle." he giggles. +Roll: Bigshot rolls against his Terrify Software and succeeds by 21! The total roll was 25. +Roll: Firestorm rolls against her Courage Stat and succeeds by 6! The total roll was 5. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Courage Stat and SUCCEEDS PERFECTLY! +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Courage Stat and fails by 7! The total roll was 17. Slipstream is so buzzed that she actually gets a little frightened by that booming voice. She hides behind Goa. Firestorm turned at the new voice, seeing a rather familiar figurehead around this city. "Mnm, we're just looking for directions..." The fembot stood strong, but did pick him as someone not to mess with. Goa's optics charge a dangerous rust-red color as he's dented. "Heeeeeey--" He narrows his eyes, but snaps out of it immediately upon hearing that mech. That familiar mech. He spins around to face Big Shot on one tire. "You slagger." He grins widely. "You're still kicking, unmaker be slagged!" Goa mocks the Decepticon salute, then holds one hand out to shake Big Shot's. "Been a while. Good to finally see a familiar face." "Goa, my dear friend," Bigshot declares cheerily, clasping his hand in the other mech's and embracing him in a one-hand hug. "I had lost hope of ever seeing you in fairest Cubicron again. Are dese fine mechs your new family?" Bigshot releases his hand, slapping Goa on the back with a loud *KLANG*. "Fairest?" asks a confused Lockpick at that as his tinted headlights come back on "Well, I suppose the ceilings are pretty nice looking..." Firestorm's jaw was pretty much on the floor at this point as Goa and Bigshot greeted each other like old friends. "Uhhh... You two... know each other?" Goa had said he'd had a rough time growing up, but with Bigshot? Huh. Slipstream giggles a bit at that display, "Seems like it." she puts her lariat back on her hip. "Wooo, I think I see why this druggie likes his Syk so much." Lockpick chuckles as well, rolling up next to Slipstream to nudge gently "Yeah, but you know I should really charge YOU for taking it from me." he notes playfully. Goa takes a careful glance at the warbling Slipstream behind him, and snorts. "They put up with me. But that's all it takes to count these days, doesn't it?" He returns a powerful fist bump to Big Shot's back -- probably stronger than he recalls the speedster Goa being -- before stepping back. "Like the fliers said, I'm looking for someone. Someone’s, actually." Goa pulls out the data pad he'd stashed and hands it to the mech freely. "One I know was down here in your quaint villa at some point. The rest... I've got nothing." "Syk? On dese streets?" Bigshot feigns distress. "Right under my olfactory units." He'd have to check who vended this stuff to another seller. Maybe he could use this to get some good old-fashioned blackmail. "I am deeply disturbed. Tell me, from whom did you 'mechs acquire dis?" He tilts his head back at Firestorm and flashes a winning smile. "Dear Goa? He is an old associate of mine! Why I would do anything to-" Bigshot's optics instantly narrow just a bit at the data pad. "I see." Firestorm moved up beside Goa, giving Slip a raised brow at her weird demeanor from the syk, though she'd turn her attention back to the others. "You recognize anyone on there?" Slipstream moves closer to the group, snickering softly. She's definitely buzzed. She hugs her arms around one of Goa's rubber tires. "I recognize dese three," Bigshot replies, tapping the data pad, "But dese other two, I do not know." He gives Goa a Look as he goes back to peering at the data pad. "Dese three, they are unpleasant 'mechs, selling dat filth on dese streets. If you need any help in capturing dem, I am always happy to do my civic duty to my beautiful home." Goa shakes his head, twitching as Slipstream grabs his ankle. He glares down to make sure she doesn't try anything funny, but doesn't do anything to remove her. Returning his attention to Bigshot, he resumes the frown and head-shake. "That bad?" His fingers steeple, then he points over the top of the tablet at one of the dossiers. "The data on the physician," he says hopefully, "You know anything?" Slipstream mmms softly then stands up to hug Goa around the shoulders, "I'm sooo going to get in trouble for getting high.." she muses, "Somehow I just don't care at the moment." she giggles softly. She peers at the data pad, "Need to question them." "I do not," Bigshot replies thoughtfully after a moment, "I apologize, my dear friend Goa. Is there anything else I may do to be of service?" Firestorm raised her lip in a bit of a sneer as Slip got all touchy feely from her syk high. Grabbing the other femme's shoulder she'd pry her off of Goa, holding her still, "Easy there, girly." Slipstream's optics flicker then smiles, "Aww, I wasn't doing nothing wrong." Goa lurches forward, not expecting the weight at his back. He gives Firestorm a quick thumbs up. "No apology needed. Knowing the old boss is here is enough." The mech's teeth positively gleam. "Normally I'd not impose, but," He looks back to make sure no femme isn't about to face plant on him again, "My friend Slipstream appears to need some time to discharge. You know Decepticon regulations." Goa rolls his eyes. "I will put you up in my very favorite office," the canny old mob boss replies, "For a discount, because you are such a dear and valuable friend to me." Lockpick meanwhile is sitting on a wall. Slipstream shakes her head a bit as the buzz begins to wear off. "Woah... downer." she murmurs. Firestorm smirked as she patted slipstream on the shoulder, "Heh, it'll be an even bigger down soon enough. Just try to keep your head on when you're going through minor detox." Goa nods slowly, then becomes more agreeable as he dredges up more data about Bigshot from his archives. "Let's get her somewhere she won't cause a fuss, then we can talk specifics. I can pull some 'Cons's strings." He taps a finger on the spike of his beard. "Well, it's more like pushing buttons. Or... pulling triggers." Goa chuckles deeply, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know me." Slipstream smiles and hugs Firestorm, "You are a good comrade." she murmurs, then she peers at Bigshot. "He's not going to lock me up and throw away the key... do bad things to me is he?" and there's the paranoia kicking in. "Are you insinuating, my Dear Friend Goa, that my businesses are anything but legitimate?" Bigshot chuckles, patting Goa on the shoulder as they walk through the streets, "I am deeply wounded, here, in my lasahcoah. I have always been an above-da-board individual, and you know as well as I that violence is abhorrent to my personage." Because dead mechs can't pay. "But you are my dear friend, so I am not too insulted, eh?" Firestorm stiffened up as Slipstream threw her arms around her, following behind Bigshot and Goa as they walked along the street. "Er... No? I'm sure he won't." The femme would try to reassure the other as she patted her shoulder again. Goa, still smiling distantly, replies to Slipstream under his breath. "No, but I might." He gives a Firestorm a sort of you've-got-this nod as he turns down the street, taking lazy strides to match the other mech's, hands clasped behind his back. "Of course not. I was actually thinking about how Big Silver himself seems to have found an irritation with me. Doesn't take long, huh?" Slipstream smiles to Firestorm, "Okay good. I wouldn't want to stick my lance through Goa's friend and get him upset at me." she murmurs to the other femme. If Bigshot hears this unfortunate threat against his personage, he does not respond. "It does not," Bigshot agrees, "Allegiances change and people come and go, but friendships are forever, as far as Bigshot is concerned." He taps himself on the arm and nudges Goa again. "And I hope to make many more friends of your friends, eh? Any friend of Goa's is a friend of mine." Lockpick flips over slowly "Speaking of which I need to see you sometime Bigshot." Bigshot just kind of distantly, slowly nods at Lockpick. Great, connections to the mob in Cubicron, just what Firestorm wanted. But she'd try to make the best of this since he was a friend of Goa's. "Friend or not, it's still nice of you to set us up with a place for a bit." Slipstream nods her head to that, then whispers to Firestorm, "Still don't trust that mech." Goa smirks. "They're Academy stock. Stiff." He waves over his shoulder, "No offense intended, Firey. This isn't really their neighborhood." Balling one hand into a fist, he claps it into the palm of the other. "Can't say I'm not curious if you've still got use for a corporate sneak these days. The Decepticon grid is almost too easy." If Firestorm's paying attention, she'll know Goa's exaggerating a bit, based on his frustration collecting names. Slipstream ... probably won't be paying attention. "Dere is /always/ room in my service for an old friend," Bigshot replies cheerily as they walk, then nods seriously at 'academy stock. "Ah, de academy. Dat, I know well. Of course, I would not intend to offend any of Mighty Megatron's deah soldjahs," Bigshot adds. Firestorm rolled her eyes as Goa puffed up his ego somewhat. "Please Goa, you couldn't find a few names, let alone actually hack deep into the grid." She'd move up a little closer to the two mechs with Slipstream still on her arm, the femme poking Goa in the shoulder hard with a finger, "Academy stock my afterburner. I'm different now, so don't go thinking I'm some soft weakling." Slipstream gets a bit irritable at Goa's remark, "Academy stiff?" she huffs, wings practically quivering behind her. "See if I teach you more jet judo." she remarks. "And I distinctly recall getting you 21 names and narrowing them down to five." Goa smiles over his shoulder. "I didn't have any trouble with the medical academy's encryption, did I?" He blinks disconcertedly at Slipstream, then flattens out his facial features at Firestorm, appearing more serious. "You wanted to know about how I grew up, Firestorm. I recall you expressing some curiosity, or longing, about the entire atmosphere. Looks like you jinxed yourself." He holds up one finger, adding, "Credit where credit's due. Slipstream did most of the deduction." Bigshot's faceplate does not change. He was likely expecting something of the sort out of Goa, or at least hears that all the time. He opens the door of the office with a 'whoosh' and walks in. It's seen better days, but it's not a total scrapheap. "Make yourselves at home," Bigshot urges as he sits down on the desk, crossing his legs, "I oige you to enjoy all the sights that our fair city has to offer, eh?" Firestorm simply huffed at Goa's response, backing off. She'd follow Bigshot and the others inside, optics scanning about until a couch was spotted, the femme moving over to sit Slipstream down before taking a seat beside her. Slipstream glances at Firestorm a moment as Goa addresses her about how he 'grew up', she looks confused about this terminology. "Grew... up?" she asks, then nods, "Good, don't you forget it Gooey." she remarks and takes a seat where the other femme flier puts her. "Dark in here... and it stinks." Goa looks around, getting an idea of the layout of the place, as he strides in and steps aside to let the jets pass. He kneels next to Slipstream, elbow flopped across her knees, once she's situated. Goa seems to be trying to get a hold of one of the femme's hands. Peering at Firestorm with an innocent look, he quietly inquires, "She seem like she'll decontaminate herself, or do I have to go get someone...?" Briefly, he nods to Bigshot. "Thanks. Would've been a mess to drag her topside." Bigshot waves his hand dismissively. "Think nothing of it, my dear Goa. So long as you are always willing to pay the price, you are always welcome here." Bigshot presses his palms together. "In any case, my dear mechs an' femmes, I have a bit of work to do." It's hard to ignore the spikes that just grew out of his knuckles. "So feel free t'make yourselves at home heah in lovely Cubicron." Slipstream's optics flicker as Goa flops an elbow against her knees then reaches for one of her trembling hands, it's obvious she's in the process of detox. She smiles a bit giddily at Goa. "No touchy." she giggles a little. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Dexterity Stat and fails by 0! The total roll was 12. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Dexterity Stat and fails by 3! The total roll was 15. Lockpick is stuck to a wall still, like a car magnet to the fridge. He slowly starts to slide down to the floor. First Aid heard some things from inside of Lifeline's clinic. He found ways to sleep there, though it bothered her because he didn't have a proper place to sleep. That was ok, he didn't mind. He was, oddly use to sleeping on odd things in shut-down. Came with the territory when... everything he knew, was destroyed by that being... whatever it was, it still at times haunted his dreams. However like any young mech, First Aid went to investigate, thankfully he was small, so hiding was easy and he kinda took that to his advantage. His mix-matched optics scanned over the area, before he watched a group go into a building. Narrowing his eyes he found the means to get in and thus to the office of the crime-boss, where, he was pretty much hiding out in the vent above, just watching. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Awareness Stat and fails by 2! The total roll was 12. Goa's optics instantly become hyperactive when the mobster's back is turned, eyeing him cautiously until he's out the door. After some more awkward reaching, he gives up on the fidgeting seeker's hands, lifting himself to sit beside her instead. He leans away against some junk, pauses -- then just throws his legs sideways across her lap. Gesturing as if to quip, he just shakes his head knowingly. Funny as it might be, it wouldn't do any good to tax her while her systems cycle. Slipstream is aware that Big Shot has left. Firestorm has apparently gone into rest cycle. Leaving her sort of alone with Goa as she comes slowly down from that borrowed Syk high. She eyes his legs on her lap, muttering, "This... isn't... fun." Goa angles his helmet back, peering down at Slipstream. "No. No, it's really not. Got some idea of how Firey and I feel, now?" He crosses one boot over the other, hands crossed below his chest. Scanners click quietly in his helmet as he flips through imaging levels to detail how badly Slipstream is doing. He looks satisfied, and peers around the office again, as if continuing the scan. "More ghosts than I'd bargained for... ehhhh. This'll be a fun report." Glancing back to Slipstream, he adds as an afterthought, "Sorry." First Aid continues to watch from where he is, though peeks back as Goa looks back, were they Decepticons? It sure seemed like it, but why were they here in Cubicron and... why here? He leans out over the vent again, but as he does it creeks. His optics go wide and he scurries back a bit, trying to do so quietly. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Awareness Stat and succeeds by 5! The total roll was 5. Slipstream looks at Goa's feet then leans over to hug a rubber tire, she leans against it and mmms, "Feel about what?" she asks, then a giggle, "Mmm." then she jerks at the creek. "What was that?" she hugs his tire tighter. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Intelligence Stat and succeeds by 9! The total roll was 2. Goa's antennae click forward invisibly -- he'd look concerned if they were there. Instead he looks permanently amused. "... ask me later." He rolls the other leg away, not particularly eager to let Slipstream get on a paranoid streak and torque the rocket assembly at his heel again. When Slipstream jumps, Goa's already got his eyes honed on the ceiling, inwardly smacking himself for not looking up and seeing the energy signature before. "I know you're there. Get out here." +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Courage Stat and succeeds by 5! The total roll was 5. Slipstream seems comforted for the moment by Goa's words as he calls out who ever or whatever is above them in the vents. She looks at her trembling hands and frowns, "I'm so going to be slagged..." she sighs. First Aid stares downward and then slowly scoots back some more, he actually has to cover his own mouth in minor fear. Decepticons were bad, very bad, and if he got caught, they may throw him in the boiler or something! First Aid really doesn't have any options and the little white mech attempts to pull back some more, "...nn...” Goa tracks First Aid through the ceiling with his gaze. "You put off far too much energy to be a turbo rat. Don't make me come over there." He mutters to himself, and by extension the seeker, "I don't remember Bigshot having any cassetticons..." Slipstream has released Goa's tire as she peers up at the venting, "Why would someone want to spy on us..." she mutters, then answers herself, "Cuz they want to tell on me. Don't let him tell Goa." First Aid moves back once more, going onto another vent which-- Gives out under him and he falls, "Whoa whoa WHOA!" and he crashes down onto the floor, flopping once on impact and then rolling onto his side as he reaches for his shoulder, gritting his teeth gently. The mech wasn't big, if anything he was still quiet young. In human terms, he probably was in his early teens, maybe even a tad younger than that. From how he looked, he had no transformation yet, which meant he wasn't formatted yet to have one and his spark wasn't powerful enough yet to handle one either. He then glances over at the Decepticons before he just stares and then stutters, "D-d-don't..c-c-come.." is about all he gets out. Like a turbo-fawn in the headlights. Slipstream awwws softly, "He's just a sparkling." Goa blinks his headlights on for a better look through the dust of the old building, completing the analogy. He tilts his head and slowly -- curiously -- smiles, teeth glinting in the bright backwash of the lamps. "Alright, so I won't. You have a name?" This was... unexpected. Decepticons, that he had run into were bullies and push-overs, these two were being kind? How strange... The young mech slowly sat up, though he grimaced from the servo in his shoulder ached, so he kept a hold of it, continuing to stare at them. His mix-matched colored optics looked at one then the other. "..M-m-my name?" He asked back. He uhhed softly and then urred, "..it's.. First Aid.." Slipstream's hands keep trembling as she leans back and moves them to grasp at her helmet. "Ohhh... uhhh.. hurts... " she mutters. Really feeling the detox now. She shouldn't have put her leech lariat around Lockpick and drained a bit of his Syk spiked energon... lesson learned perhaps. Goa climbs off of Slipstream completely and kneels facing the little mech, retrieving the energon ration he'd never quite mustered the calmness to finish and sliding it across the floor to First Aid. "Interesting." He sits back on his haunches, looking slightly exasperated and desperate. "Chance any programming to the name?" Stares at the energon in question. Then First Aid gives it a very complex look, his optics flicker softly, actually like he was attempting to break it down by its structure. He seemed very focused at it before he reached over and took it, though he didn't drink from it yet. His optics then looked over to Slipstream and he blinked gently, "..is she alright.. and my programming?" He asked in question, before he just sat there looking confused. "I am.. kinda learning some medical stuff.. if that is what you mean.." Lifeline is completely unaware of all of the goings on, currently busy doing some repair work in her clinic. "Now remember what I told you about that rotator cuff. It's not rated for heavy use, so light duty only until a proper replacement arrives," she says to the mech on the clinic's med table. Slipstream shakes her head a little, "Drained that druggie of some of his energon, was high on Syk... withdrawal symptoms..." Goa pats Slipstream on the knee, keeping his focus on the neutral in the room, eyes dimmed and narrowed to unimposing embers. "That's precisely what I mean. I'll owe you if you can accelerate the decontamination." His helmet slowly bobs around on his neck, closely following First Aid's movements. Lifeline finishes the last few things the mech needs and sees him out of the clinic. First Aid takes a very careful sip of the energon, he really doesn't trust it, or the two Decepticons, but-- what was he going to do? He was-- sorta stuck. "..I.. can't.. I don't have the full training, I am sorry-- but.. maybe I know someone who could... maybe.. though.." He hrms and glances to the side. "..never mind.. she bite my head off.." Slipstream rocks a little, clutching her head, "Please..." she begs softly, ".. I cannot go back to base.. like this.. they'll slag me for sure.." Goa rolls closer to First Aid on his tires, stopping a still-relatively-comfortable distance away. "We can handle it." A moment's glance at Slipstream later, he adds, "Well, I can." Goa leans forward on his elbows, looking even smaller. "Pretty please?" First Aid glances at Slipstream, then back to Goa, before he sighs and stands up. "..come on.. maybe I can.. convince her without getting a death glare." He did win the argument over sleeping. Though it was passive argument. She said no due to sleeping chambers, he took the attitude of.. ok.. but there is that box.. and that shelf.. and oh.. that beam support! He was a crafty kid in his own way. Slipstream looks up, "Do I have to move?" she asks, hands shaking off of her helm. She bites her lower lip and groans, "Ohhh my head is on fire..." Goa pushes off his fingers and stands now to his full height, stepping back to hook an arm under Slipstream. "Let's get you fixed up. I'll try to avoid noticing any other old friends," he says, biting his lip into a plaintive frown, then motioning formally between First Aid and the door. "Lead on." Lifeline does some tidying up work around the clinic while waiting for another customer to arrive -- all appointments are done for the day. First Aid steps out and sighs softly. He rubs the back of his neck knowing full well he is gonna get the look of death for this. "..it won’t be too far.." He says softly as he leads the way by foot. Cause you know, he can't really transform.. yet.. Slipstream frowns but accepts Goa's help, walking behind the young mech who is leading them somewhere.. hopefully nearby. Wait... "Isn't this that building that druggie told us to come to?" she asks Goa. He leads the two Decepticons over to the Clinic before he raises his hand up before yelling out, "Ti'ana Lifeline!" Which for him, was his way of saying Hello Lifeline. You hang around him long enough, you learn he apparently uses an old forgotten form of Cybertronian language. "Umm.. I know your probably closing shop but.. got someone who.. really.. really needs help.." Lifeline can't have NOT heard First Aid. She steps out through the clinic's open bay door. "Well? Get in here, then." And with that she disappears back inside. Goa shrugs at the terse reply, shifting Slipstream on his shoulders. He nods to First Aid appreciatively and wastes no more time lugging the seeker inside, awkwardly inclining so her wings don't scratch on anything. "Hello?" Slipstream looks around as she is helped into the clinic, she puts her hand to her helm and groans. "How does he put up with this...?" she asks, "Just hurts.. soooo bad." First Aid leads them in and motions to one of the places for Slipstream to lay down at, "..Get her on there, Lifeline is gonna want her there.. just make it easy.." He bites his lower lip just gently an then leans up against the wall after that, keeping his head low. Lifeline watches the mech from the lunar alignment even stomp into the clinic carrying an obviously-in-distress Decepticon. She gestures to the med table, "Set her there," as she starts up her medical scanner. She doesn't sound angry, just very brusque and professional. "Can you tell me what happened?" Slipstream takes the spot indicted, sitting down. "Used my leech lariat. Drained some energon of that druggie. Got a Syk high. Crashing now." she puts both hands to her helm. "Uhhhh hurt so much." Lifeline's optics widen in very momentary surprise, and she verifies this by checking her scanner's results. "First Aid, please pull one ration of energon from storage for me," she instructs the young mech while stepping over to one of the storage cabinets and quickly pulling out two or three small containers. Lockpick is still stuck to the wall outside the building. Goa looks between First Aid and Lifeline once, then again, then his servos creak with relief as Slipstream climbs off of him of her own accord. "She has to be clean before returning to duty. Don't want protocol flak to fly around. Especially not if she's going to be flying." He casts his eyes to the floor. "... thanks for checking up on a strung-out 'Con at the spire." First Aid snaps to it, not even a second thought or glance. He goes to fetch and he moves pretty quick. He then gets the energon ration and brings it over to Lifeline, place it down where he typically has been instructed to do so. "..Anything else?" He asks, keeping his posture straight. Slipstream nods her head a little, grimacing at the sounds that seem somehow louder to her, "She was there?" she asks Goa, then looks toward the medic, "How long have you lived here?" apparently she's come down enough from her buzz to remember why they came down here in the first place. Lifeline says, "Yes, bring me an empty waste container and some clean rags." She turns back to the Decepticons, and nods to Goa. "I'm not some holier-than-thou medic. I help those who need it, and I don't care about allegiances...as long as you don't shove them in my face." She then carefully opens one of the small containers and addresses Slipstream. "This is going to be unpleasant, but faster than doing a complete scrub of your entire energon system. Drink all of this," she indicates the little container, "and keep it in your tanks as long as you can stand."" Goa nods affirmatively at Slipstream, pulling up a crate to sit on nearby. He stares idly around the unfamiliar bay, no particular attention paid to anything -- he's looped up in his own CPU again. Slipstream looks at the container, lowers her hands from her helm and takes it. She decides it’s best to just gulp it without smelling or even trying to taste the stuff, so down it goes quickly. She nods her head to the medic, "Thank you." she says, drawing her knees against her torso and wrapping her arms around her knees. "Didn't answer my question." First Aid once again does as he is requested, though the clean rag takes him a moment to find as he confuses one for just a moment with a dirty one. However, he was young, he was learning, and such things were to be expected. At least however, he was quick to catch himself. He rushed over and slid gently to a stop, before placing those down as well. Lifeline takes the waste container from First Aid and looks at Slipstream, as if waiting for something to happen. "I've been here since just after Kalis was destroyed. That ipecac solution should be kicking in soon. You're going to want to purge your tanks, but try to not do so as long as you can. All right?" +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Endurance Stat and succeeds by 3! The total roll was 8. Slipstream is holding it down pretty well all considering, she nods to the answer. "We are looking for someone." she glances at Goa, "My data pad?" she asks, then grabs for that waste container as she begins to feel like she'll purge at any moment. First Aid kinda turns his back on this. He has seen this before, but-- every time he gets kinda feeling odd. Probably doesn't have quiet the constitution yet to not make himself sick, though he can hear it and be fine, which is a start. "..Looking for someone, who?" Goa drifts to, pulling the tablet out and turning his attention back to the now very uncomfortable Slipstream. "I think I'll hold onto it for a click." Slipstream leans over the container, predictably up comes a portion of energon from her tanks. Just enough to help, but not too much that it will deplete her entirely. He looks to First Aid, then Lifeline. "An ex-'Con medical technician who would've been here both when Megatron came into power and about 2500 vorns ago," Goa rattles off, as if he's had to repeat it a few times. He grimaces quite uncomfortably himself, turning away slightly as the femme expectably starts retching. Lifeline lets Slipstream take the waste container, then steps aside to pour the contents of the other two little containers in her hand into the ration of energon, causing the substance to develop orangey swirls. "First Aid, could you go to the cafe and purchase a ration of stimulant?" She hands the young mech some credits and a data chip. "My authorization for you to purchase and carry the container are in that chip in case anyone tries to stop you." She turns back to Slipstream. "Purge it all, please, or you'll either need more of the emetic. Or I might have to resort to dialysis." Slipstream nods her head a bit to the medic, just waiting for the solution to make her want to so she doesn't force things. Some more comes erupting out of her and into the container. "Ugh..." she mutters. First Aid took the items from Lifeline and nodded his head, "Will do and understood." He just caught a glimpse of Slipstream's purging and his optic twitched for a moment, before he lowered his head. "..I will try to be back as soon as possible." The young mech then ran out with a pretty quick clip. Thankfully he build did give him one thing, some nice long legs! Goa rises quickly, but shakily. He plops the data pad down next to Slipstream klutzily and follows First Aid, at least out to the door, where he hovers out of earshot. Must be emetophobic. Lifeline offers Slipstream the clean rags, shaking her head at Goa's description. "Doesn't sound familiar, sorry." Slipstream sighs softly, mechs have such weak tanks at times. She takes a rag and purges out a bit more, nearing empty now. A wipe of her lips. "Thanks." she murmurs. Then another purge, that will about do it. Lifeline gently takes the container and puts the orange-swirly energon into Slipstream's hand in its place. "Drink all of that please, even if you feel like it doesn't want to stay in your tanks." Slipstream inclines her head, looks at the swirliness and regrets it, she pukes a bit into a rag then quickly downs the new stuff while she has the chance to do so. Goa peeks back around the corner. "Nothing? Any better?" He cautiously strides back in when nothing looks immediately bad. Slipstream sits quietly, not sure what should be happening. But the buzz is certainly lessening dramatically. "Uhhhh... ooooo..." First Aid takes a bit, because he has to do a little work to get there, a tad bit of work to get the item, and the run all the way back-- while attempting to not trip! Dang growing pains... First Aid then passes by Goa and enters back into the clinic, "Here you go, Lifeline.." He says laying down the items on the table near her. "..They were kind enough to give me a bit extra for free." He says this with a very soft smile. "Though if I may be excused, I am going to lie down.." He says with a sheepish grin. This was also so he could work out the pain in his shoulder and patch up the minor scratch he put on his leg. Little things he could deal with and he had some knowledge on how to do. Lifeline nods to First Aid. "Thank you. And if that shoulder is still bothering you tomorrow, /don't/ try to hide it from me." She looks to Slipstream again. "Now I need you to lie back as still as you can. You're going to need to run your energon pump at full for several minutes to get the purgative through all of your systems." Slipstream does what the medic tells her, laying back carefully - mindful of the wings. She focuses her mind best she can, commanding it to crank up her pump to full so it circulates whatever that stuff she drank through her system. Goa sits back down on his crate, knees curled up about his body. "What do we owe you?" He looks up to Lifeline, watching a bit sleepily. First Aid nods to Lifeline and smiles, "..Yes mom.." He says with a near tease in his voice. Just cause he knows she probably doesn't like being called that but it is done in a fun way. The small mech then heads upward. He then leaps up to a few boxes, before kicking up to a ladder and pulling himself up. Tonight, he'll sleep on a support beam! Lifeline looks to Goa while setting her scanner to closely monitor Slipstream's vitals. "That'll be determined by how much effort it takes to clean her system of the Syk. So far, just the cost of the energon and medications." She taps a command into the scanner, then steps to the back of the clinic to get a second ration of energon, this one clearly of higher quality than the last -- perhaps even military grade energon. Slipstream looks over at Goa and smiles, "I'll pay it Goa, I know you are probably still paying your rations to Skystalker..." she drifts off there, feeling the Syk nearly gone from her system. Goa returns a blank face. "I am. But I did drag you down here, didn't I?" One hand scratches the back of his neck under his helmet. He also swipes back the data pad he left. "Right. I'm going to go make sure no more sparklings have fallen out of the ceiling on Firestorm. Been online too long." Goa bows to Lifeline as he backs out into the street. Slipstream nods to Goa, "I'll be alone when I can." she tells him. Then sees the ration that First Aid brought over, "Thank you again." is offered to Lifeline. Lifeline nods to Goa as he departs, then checks the scanner's readouts again. "That should do it. Bring your energon pump back to normal slowly. Then I want you to drink as much of this as you can before you go." She shows the second, high grade ration to Slipstream. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Lockpick's Logs Category:First Aid's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Bigshot's Logs